Walking in The Cold
by Momoko-Akatsutsumiii
Summary: Some would say that winter is one of the worst seasons. However, I beg to disagree, for it the only season that forces to unlikely people to get close. And it may be the only time of year when love creeps slowly but surely around the corner, it may ever live next door. BlxBr (Taking a Break due to life things)
1. Chapter 1

I quickly let out a sharp sigh, watching as a white smoke cloud escape my mouth, and then slowly inhaled the freezing December air. I allowed the gum chilling air to brush against my teeth. I could tell it was going to be one of those nights, where the wind was strong enough to blow a hundred pound man over. I giggled as I remember witnessing Dexter being toppled by a harsh gust of wind. We had just come from a movie, I can't recall the name nevertheless I know it was really boring, cause he kept falling asleep or was that me who knows it happened two years ago.

However, I will never forget the face he made right before he landed face first in a pile of snow I laughed so hard I ended slipping myself. I guess remembering that dumb thought made me laugh aloud, because when I came back to reality, people were staring at me, I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment I took a glance around to find somewhere to go to get out of this awkward situation and especially this cold. When I saw a café across the street, rushing over avoiding any eye contact I made it across. When I reached the door, I could see through the window that there were very few people inside, as I draw back the glass door I could hear the bell from above ring as I stepped in a raven head girl approached me. She was wearing one of those get up a waitress would wear at a truck stop.

The outfit had two letters on the right side of her collar in bold gold print, BC I figured it was the name of the place so I paid it no mind. She asks if it was just me tonight I nodded in response, she then told me to follow her right before popping a piece of gum on my face. Even though I thought it was extremely rude, I was too cold to complain, I will just take it up with the manager later. She led me to a table in the back next to a window, handing me a menu then walking away, closely I examed the lineup to find something of my interest and to no surprise there was none. I tried to flag down the short hair women but no avail the waitress was too busy listening to music. Just another thing to report to the manager but again too cold to do so, I sank in my seat, letting a sigh come from scarlet red lips.

I looked around the small diner thinking about how long this place had been here; and from the looks of thing, it has been a while. The place was falling apart all most every chair had cotton sticking from it and the tiles on the ground were chipped and dirty. It sent a chill of disgust up my spine. I just decide to look out the window, but then a heard the doorbell ring again.

In walk a man. He was tall. But I couldn't really see what he looked like due to the fact of how low in was in my seat, but he must have been very handsome because all of the waitresses rushed up to him, well _almost_ the short raven hair girl didn't move from her spot she was still just, chilling there not eye raping the customer like the rest. The women seem to trip over themselves, trying to talk to him. I could only image the stupid things they were saying another wave of disgust came across me as I thought because of girls like them I get treated like a complete airhead. After what seem like forever, the women all left with a sad expression on their face.I laughed at what would have made them look like they had just seen a puppy die, he probably told him he was a homosexual or was a guy who was too high-class to get with a waitress. He walked over to the bar throwing his black leather jacket on the back of the bar stool, and then taking a seat not too far from me and from there I had a somewhat better view of the stranger.

He was wearing black combat boots with a pair of dark blue jeans; he also wore a ruby red short sleeve shirt that made his crimson eyes seem even demonic.

I could only image what a guy like that was doing here, and why a guy like that even a exists, I mean I've seen some handsome guys before but his guy steals the cake he had a kind of vibe going on that made him even _more_ _attractive_. He was just seating there he did not really seem interested in anything here.

I guess we did have something in common I chuckled a little.

I guess he was _relatable_. I found myself staring for what seem like forever, I don't know what it was about him but I just wanted to look at him all night and would have too. If only he hadn't caught me. I jumped slightly up putting my body in a more proper seating position, eyes darting all over the place acting as if our eyes met by chance. But with no luck, he was now looking right at me placing his elbows on the counter allowing his chin to fall into his hand. He had this grin on his face that made him look irresistible. And then he did it.

He winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. But maybe I was getting ahead of myself I mean what if that wasn't a wink he could've had something in his eye and maybe it was for someone behind me. I checked to see if anyone there and then, I remember I was all the-the way in the back. So that meant. I do not really know what that meant but I was going to found out. He was making his way over to me. He slipped into the seat

He looked right at me with those crimson eyes. I could feel myself avoiding eye contact, why I don't know but I was. He just sat there, not saying a word just staring at me. Then finally, he spoke.

"So?" That's all he said was _so_ in a calm and quiet tone I was confused I had to ask.

"So what?" I asked in a respectful manner

"How does it feel to be stared at? Does it make you uncomfortable, or is it something you do to attract your prey." This time, he spoke with a sly and cocky attitude each word dripping with sarcasm. I was lost for word; this person had just lost all his _charm_ point with me now he just seems like a major dick now. I mean of course he had every right to ask why a stranger was just _looking_ not _staring_ at him because there is a _difference_ Also, there is a way to go about asking and that wasn't it, and now he probably thinks he deserves a proper answer, but he wasn't going to get one... at least not from me.

"I'll have you know I was not staring at you, in fact, I didn't even know you were there you just happened to be in my line of view. And I don't see why anyone would even bother looking in your direction in the first place" I said slightly annoyed by the fact that he had I grin plastered across his face the moment to began to speak as if he was hoping I would react this way.

He let out a small chuckle, and then slowly looked around the diner; he glanced back over at me before he leaned over and said.

"It's good to see you're still the same after all these years pinky" he then got up from the table and made his way to the door. He grab his coat from the bar stool on his way out.

I just sat there in complete silent because I haven't heard that name since I was in high school and the only person who ever called me that was

.

.

.

 _Brick_


	2. Chapter 2

Brick that couldn't have been the last time I saw him was the day before he went missing, but that was seven years ago.

I jumped up from my seat I rushed over for the exit, I had to be sure it was him, and not some random guy, but then again no one knows that dumb _nickname_ but him. Although he did call be that on a day to day basis. So maybe, just maybe. No, it was definitely Him.

When I reached the door, I pushing it forward with all my might _well almost all my might,_ then running, almost leaping out the door to catch him. Only to find my red head _Stranger_ leaning against the diner wall looking down at a pack of cigarette not paying _any_ mind to me. I took, this time, to slightly lean in and say "You know, smoking is bad for you" He tilted his head towards me, then back at the cigarette he pulled one out of the pack, tucking the pack back into the inside of his coat pocket.

"Really? I didn't know" again each and every one of those word drenched in sarcasm. Yep, this was Brick alright. But where has he been all these years and why has he just shown up now. he was now lighting the cigarette with a match, then tossing the brunt out stick to the ground, and in one smooth motion, he inhaled the released a grey cloud of smoke that seem to fit in perfectly with the dense and gloomy sky.

Just then snow began to fall gently to the ground, and a strong gust of wind came bring along it's skin tingling friends, I could feel the harshness of the wind against my face.

Here we were, back where we started just staring at each other, but not too long before he focused his attention on the snow fall

"Why are you back," I asked readjusting a piece of hair behind my ear, as he just stood there not saying a word. I allowed this to carry on for a few more minutes before I asked again.

"What are you doing here" my question met with silence again.

I didn't bother asking a third time, because, for some reason, some strange reason I really didn't care, to be honest, I really missed him. I don't not what it was about him but he could always make me feel like a feather floating on air when I was stressed, and even when I was mad at him he could still make me smile, well after he grew out of that whole _girls have cooties_ phase I mean. And even now after all these years, and him just being here I felt like I was a hundred feet off the ground and he's not even saying anything. Just for a moment, I don't really feel alone.

Ever since I and Dexter broke up I've been really down, I don't know why I've just been depressed and lonely even in a crowd of people. I just felt alone but now...even now, with thousands of people out here I don't feel anyone but me - and him. Another breeze of wind flew by ruffling his hair little small snowflakes hang to his monarch orange hair. Some even clinging on to his eyelashes, making his eyes more noticeable. I don't know what it was about him but I found myself trapped in those crimson eyes of his, I never truly judged him, no I just simply watched

After a few more seconds of silence, he finally spoke again. Moreover, it felt like not had changed he was still the same asshole as always saying some of the dumbest things every. I almost forgot he was gone, and suddenly it happened I started spilling my heart to him as if he was my personal diary about everything he _didn't_ get me through about falling in love and meeting the guy of my _dreams_ that played me like a fool then left for another girl.

And so on, I just stood there going on and on about how much my life suck and he just stood there puffing on that same cigg only opening his mouth to let out small smoke clouds or to say really and go on. To be honest, I know he wasn't listening anymore but it felt good to have someone to talk to.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

Once I was done confessing all me secrets, soon silents came. I looked down at my boots watching as the snow flakes drifted down on the fur melting once making contact. I inhaled the bitter cold air feeling it's icy touch fill my lungs, the exhaling sharply letting a ghostly cloud escape my lips. I turn my head toward him just _waiting._ As puffs on the last remain part of the deadly stick, flicking the but to the ground he slowing lifts his self from the wall causing me to do the same, fixing the collar around his coat. I sigh once more only louder this time, hoping to spark so more conversation but to no avail, he just stands there looking off into the distance that's when I decide to try asking him again why he is here. only this time, more firm as if I was demanding an answer. He looks at me with a sheepish grin.

"I was hungry" and with that he was gone off into the air in a moment I was tempted to go after him it I thought _this is brick_ and knowing now that he was back in town I knew he would be back. So I let him go

I leaned back aginst the wall stretching my arms out until my right had bumps something. His cigarette box, a little smile creeps across my mouth, he always leaving something behind. I chew on my bottom lip think carefully about my next actions. I slowly lift the cart's lid up revealing two perfect ciggs

picking one out of the paper box. bringing it to my lips, slowly now pressing it to my mouth but just before I allowed it to enter pass my teeth I flung to to the ground. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

* * *

not done bad writer block but this will be the last chapter it will be up today


End file.
